El gran secreto de Lucy
by Minako6613
Summary: El equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail estaba de misión contra un gremio oscuro. Cuando la terminan Lucy se siente muy débil. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Por qué si no ha invocado casi a espíritus no tiene casi magia?/-¡Lu – mi cara de felicidad rápidamente cambió a una de sorpresa – ce…? - dije esto muy bajo y confundido./ Mal summary! NaLU 100% y un poco de InuxKag ¿Le dan una oportunidad? n/n
1. Chapter 1

**Hi minna! Bueno, aquí estoy con un crossover un poco raro, pero es que son mis 2 animes favoritos y mi amiga Inspiración me dijo: "Venga, no quiero enfadarme mucho contigo, por eso solo te voy a dar esta idea pero para lo demás no, en eso te jodes". Y ahora pues hago esto y no lo otro, ¿pilláis? Ahora que lo pienso esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic de Fairy Tail en el universo de Fairy Tail o.O No quiero liaros más con esta mierda xD Venga, ya dejo de escribiros y empiezo el fic. Espero que les guste mucho ;)**

**Fairy Tail e Inuyasha no son míos, si lo fuesen Natsu ya le habría hecho muchas guarradas a Lucy. Solo lo utilizo por diversión. Los 2 animes/mangas antes nombrados son solo de Hiro Mashima-sama y Rumiko Takahashi-sama**

**Esta historia transcurre después del Daimatou Enbu.**

Diálogos y narración

"_Pensamientos"_

(Mis comentarios)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo (cambio de escena)

* * *

**El gran secreto de Lucy**

**Capítulo 1**

Magnolia, la ciudad donde se encuentra un gremio forjador de leyendas, Fairy Tail. En él se encuentran los mejores magos de Fiore, y de entre los magos de ese gremio, se encuentra un equipo especial, el equipo llamado "el más fuerte de Fairy Tail". Los componentes de este grupo son: Erza Scarlet, que cuando escuchas su nombre (si eres del gremio) tiemblas de pies a cabeza, apodada como la Titania, la mujer más fuerte del gremio, la maga de re-equipamiento de clase S. Una mujer de gran pontencial, peli-escarlata hasta la cintura, ojos marrones y cuerpo bien formado; Gray Fullbuster, un alquimista de hielo de pelo azabache con reflejos azules y ojos de su mismo color, con la manía de desnudarse, de cuerpo bien formado; Wendy Marvel, la dragon-slayer del cielo, una niña de unos 12 años, de pelo azul largo y ojos marrones; Happy, un exceed de color azul y ojos redondos y negros muy alegre; Charle, una exceed blanca de ojos marrones; y los protagonistas de esta historia: Natsu Dragneel, el dragon-slayer de fuego, poseedor de ojos jade muy oscuros y extraño pelo rosa y muy buen cuerpo, (viva Natsu-sama! *baba* *_* lo amo demasiado) y Lucy Heartfilia, una maga de espíritus celestiales, rubia y de ojos color marrón chocolate y figura casi perfecta.

El grupo antes nombrado no estaba en Fairy Tail en esos momentos, estaban de misión. La misión consistía en derrotar a un gremio oscuro, el cual desde hace un tiempo estaba "molestando" a una ciudad cercana a su gremio.

Ya estaban cansados, habían peleado bastante pero aun así no acababan los enemigos, cada vez quedaban menos pero ellos ya se estaban quedando sin magia, en especial cierta maga de espíritus celestiales que ya estaba jadeando de la magia que había gastado.

-Lucy-san, resiste, enseguida acabamos – decía la pequeña Wendy

-Estoy bien, solo me encuentro mal, no he utilizado tanta magia pero aún así me encuentro muy agotada. No tengo invocado a ningún espíritu pero siento como si la magia de mi cuerpo se fuese poco a poco… - decía la rubia muy cansada

-Ya quedan muy pocos Lucy, y volvemos a Magnolia – le animaba la maga de re-equipamiento

Estuvieron unos minutos más luchando y al final acabaron con todos ellos. El equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail estaba exhausto, todos jadeaban y sudaban por la gran pérdida de magia en la lucha.

-No puedo más… - decía Lucy cayendo al suelo de rodillas

-No eres la única Lucy – le reprochaba Gray

-Pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo puede ser que Lucy sea la más cansada si la mayor parte del tiempo ha estado usando su látigo? – preguntaba una Erza muy confundida

-Eso es porque esta gorda – decía entre risas Happy

-¡Yo no estoy gorda! – dijo enfadada Lucy poniéndose de pie para coger al gato

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Lucy me quiere matar! – gritaba el pequeño exceed

Nada más Lucy ponerse en pie, sintió un mareo muy grande y cayó directa al suelo, de rodillas otra vez, jadeando y sudorosa.

-Lucy, ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntaba Natsu muy preocupado a Lucy

Todos la rodearon y la miraron muy preocupados.

-Sigo sintiendo como si mi magia se desvaneciese poco a poco – decía Lucy de forma dificultosa

-Es mejor que volvamos a Magnolia – dijo Erza

Todos respondieron con un "¡Aye!".

-¿Puedes mantenerte en pie Lucy? – preguntaba Charle

-No sé – intentó ponerse en pie con ayuda de Natsu pero nada más colocarse sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza y se desmayó, sin antes escuchar un "¡Lucy!" de parte de todos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

***Natsu POV***

Habían pasado ya 2 días desde que volvimos de la misión. Conseguimos la recompensa entera, pero Lucy aun no despertaba. Ella estaba en la enfermería de Fairy Tail y cada vez que podía la visitaba, si no era Gray que me provocaba para pelear, era Lisanna que se pegaba a mí como lapa impidiéndome ir. En verdad yo no entendía lo que le pasaba a Lissana, ¿no eran ella y Lucy amigas? Estos 2 días me sentía solo sin la compañía de Lucy, cuando me sentía completo era cuando la visitaba en la enfermería. No sé si los demás del gremio que la visitan se han dado cuenta pero veo a Lucy más… cambiada. Le veo el pelo más claro y largo, y su tez más bronceada aunque no le dé el sol.

Iba caminando por Fairy Tail para ir a la enfermería a ver a Lucy cuando Lisanna viene corriendo a mí y me abraza por el cuello.

-¡Natsu! ¡Hagamos algo juntos!

-Ahora no Lisanna, iba a ver como estaba Lucy

-¡Eso lo puedes ver luego! – decía con un tono de molestia casi imperceptible pero que yo noté - ¡Pasemos el rato juntos!

-Si tanto insistes – dije suspirando derrotado, ya que me estaba mirando con cara de cachorrito

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos a pescar juntos!

Y salimos de allí.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Llegamos al lago en el que Happy y yo solíamos pescar y nos sentamos. Happy había venido con nosotros ya que yo le invité pero en el momento que lo dije, vi que Lisanna me miraba con un poco de molestia. Happy me preguntó que por qué no iba a ver a Lucy y le dije que la iría a ver luego ya que "quería" pasar el rato con Lisanna. Él me miró con un poco de molestia pero luego se rindió.

-_"¿Por qué Lisanna no quiere que vaya a ver a Lucy? No lo entiendo, ¿qué no eran amigas en Edolas y aquí?_

-¿Qué pasa Natsu, te veo pensativo – me dijo ella

-No es nada – le dije sin ganas mirando la caña de pescar

-¿Natsu pensando? ¡Se va a acabar el mundo! – gritaba Happy

-No me apetece pescar, voy al gremio a ver si encuentro una misión para cuando Lucy despierte y de paso ir a ver cómo está

-¡Aye! ¡Yo también voy, Natsu! ¿Vienes Lisanna?

Ella se quedó unos segundos callada hasta que dijo con un deje de molestia – Vale, yo también voy, pero voy con Mira-nee a atender la barra

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Llegamos al gremio e hicimos lo que dijimos cada uno, excepto Happy que se fue detrás de Charle, quedando yo solo. Fui a escoger una misión y cuando entré a la enfermería vi que ella había despertado.

-¡Lu – mi cara de felicidad rápidamente cambió a una de sorpresa – ce…? - dije esto muy bajo y confundido.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Creo que les voy a dejar con la intriga, jejeje. Espero que os haya gustado, dentro de poco saldrá Inuyasha, tranquilos! Espero que les haya gustado, esta idea la llevo rondando en la cabeza de hace tiempo pero no me convencía nunca hasta que ayer por la noche encima de mi cabeza apareció una bombilla encendida y se me ocurrió como hacerlo n.n**

**Lo de siempre, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews para comentar y me despido desde España con muchos saludos y abruzos! Nos leemos pronto!**

**MI-CHAN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Veo que mi fic no tuvo muy buena salida pero no voy a dejar de escribirlo por eso jeje. Espero que se haga "famoso" dentro de poco. Es verdad que este crossover es raro pero mola, eso lo aseguro n.n**

**Gracias a Kira-chan por su review y por animarme cuando tenía la idea en la cabeza pero no estaba segura de subir :D**

**No distraigo más y empiezo el segundo capítulo**

**Fairy Tail e Inuyasha no son míos, si lo fuesen Natsu ya le habría hecho muchas guarradas a Lucy. Solo lo utilizo por diversión. Los 2 animes/mangas antes nombrados son solo de Hiro Mashima-sama y Rumiko Takahashi-sama**

**Esta historia transcurre después del Daimatou Enbu.**

Diálogos y narración

"_Pensamientos"_

(Mis comentarios)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo (cambio de escena)

_Flash back_

* * *

**El gran secreto de Lucy**

**Capítulo 2**

***Lucy POV***

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo pero a mí se me hacía una eternidad. Notaba como mi magia se agotaba aun estando reposando…

Abrí los ojos lentamente, mi cabeza dolía tanto que pareciera que explotaría en cualquier momento. Cuando terminé de abrir los ojos vi a mi alrededor, estaba confundida, no sabía dónde estaba. Lentamente me fui acostando en la cama y caí en cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería de Fairy Tail.

Muchos olores se mezclaron provocándome un gran mareo, el olor que más resaltaba era el olor a alcohol. También me di cuenta de que mi visión y mi oído estaban más desarrollados. Al estar totalmente sentada vi mi cabello y mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-No puede ser… - susurré. Al momento vi como la puerta se abría y entraba Natsu. Intenté esconderme pero al intentarlo algo calló provocando un ruido y que Natsu volteara sonriente.

-¡Lu- exclamó. Su rostro que al principio estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se transformó rápidamente en una cara llena de sorpresa y confusión – ce…? – susurró muy confundido. Yo solamente me mordí el labio inferior provocando que se vieran colmillos más grandes de lo habitual…

***Normal POV***

Después de que Natsu entrara en la enfermería, se formó un silencio incomodo.

-¿Luce? ¿Eres tú?... – preguntó el DS de fuego cerrando la puerta y acercándose lentamente a ella

-¡No te acerques! – exclamo la chica nerviosa

-¿Qué… - el muchacho tardó un poco en terminar de formular la pregunta ya que no sabía que decirle – te pasó?

-Ya sé el por qué mi magia se estaba agotando, Natsu…

-¿Por qué?

-¿¡Qué no lo ves!? ¡Mírame! ¡Así es como soy en realidad!

Natsu miró detalladamente a la chica. Lucy había cambiado de la noche a la mañana. Su cabello rubio que siempre llevaba en una coleta al lado y le llegaba por los hombros ahora era de un color plateado, un poco más de la cadera. Sus ojos marrones chocolate ahora eran de un color dorado como su cabello de antaño. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención del muchacho fueron unas cosas que estaban en la cabeza de Lucy. Se fue acercando poco a poco a la chica y esta lo miraba con miedo a que le hiciese algo por haberle mentido. Cada vez se acercaba más y cuando estaba cerca de ella alzó sus manos.

-¿Q-q-q-qué h-h-haces? – decía Lucy muy sonrojada ya que Natsu le estaba tocando algo que ella no dejaba tocar nunca, algo que para ella era "sagrado", le estaba tocando… sus orejitas de perro…

-¿Son reales? – decía Natsu realmente fascinado por la suavidad de las orejas

-¡Claro que lo son, idiota! – dijo empujándolo. Lo que pasó es que ella no midió bien su fuerza y Natsu acabó en el suelo

-L-lucy, eres muy fuerte – decía Natsu muy sorprendido

-P-perdón… - dijo ella con un sonrojo en las mejillas y bajando las orejas apenada, cosa que a Natsu le pareció tierno. Lucy le tendió su mano a Natsu para ayudarle a que se levantara, pero este notó que ahora, en vez de uñas, lo que tenía Lucy eran garras.

Natsu se levantó y siguió mirando a Lucy, de arriba a abajo y viceversa, para ver si se dejaba algún detalle.

-¿Q-qué tanto miras? – decía Lucy muy avergonzada por la mirada intensa de Natsu, recorriendo todo su cuerpo haciendo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta

-¿Qué pasó Lucy? ¿Cómo que esta es tu apariencia? No lo entiendo – decía Natsu mientras se sentaba en la cama y a su vez Lucy en el suelo de piernas cruzadas y brazos cruzados (Lucy en este momento lleva shorts xD)

-Te lo explicaré. En este mundo existen muchos animales místicos, ¿verdad? – el chico asintió con la cabeza – el dragón, por ejemplo. Pues antiguamente, como 2 siglos atrás existían mucha clase de demonios, no me refiero con los que Erza luchó en el Pandemonium de el Daimatou Enbu, esos también pero me refiero por ejemplo, a demonios perro. Entre los demonios perro destacaba Inu no Taisho, un gran demonio perro que al principio estuvo con una demonio de su misma raza pero que luego se enamoró de una humana.

-¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto contigo? – preguntó Natsu confundido por la cantidad de información que le daba su nakama

-Verás, habían algunos demonios de buen corazón que se llevaban bien con los humanos y algunas veces, se enamoraban, de los hijos de esa unión salían los hanyous – explicó Lucy diciendo la palabra hanyou con asco – yo soy una hanyou – admitió la muchacha con un aire de tristeza y dejando muy impresionado al pelirrosa

-¿Eres mitad-demonio? – la chica asintió – alguna vez escuché de ellos pero nunca pensé que existían… ¿por qué nos mentiste Lucy? ¿por qué no te veías siempre diferente de cómo eres ahora? Y lo de que eres una hanyou, ¿es que tu madre era demonio? ¿o tu padre? ¿y…?

-Ya cállate, te lo explico todo. Como dije antes hace unos siglos existía un gran demonio perro llamado Inu no Taisho que en un principio estuvo con una demonio de su misma raza llamada Irasue, tuvieron un hijo llamado Sesshomaru. Después de un tiempo se enamoró de una humana llamada Izayoi, de esa unión salieron 2 mellizos hanyou, InuYasha y yo…

***Lucy POV* (historia)**

_-Mi madre era la hija de un señor, por lo tanto era de gran nobleza, era hermosa. Uno de sus guerreros estaba enamorado de ella, pero mi madre estaba enamorada de Inu no Taisho, mi padre. Ese día, mi madre al darnos luz a mi hermano y a mí, ese guerrero entró para matarnos y de paso, a mi madre también por enamorarse de un demonio. Cuando tenía la espada en alto mi padre nos salvó, el guerrero escapó. El palacio estaba en llamas, por lo tanto, era difícil escapar. Mi padre le puso a mi madre un kimono de rata de fuego, que es resistente al fuego, para que no se quemase y huyese del palacio, antes de eso él le dijo a mi madre el nombre de mi hermano y mi madre eligió el mío. Ella se fue corriendo con nosotros 2 y mi padre se quedó luchando. Él murió en esa lucha. Después de un tiempo InuYasha y yo crecimos, ya éramos niños. Siempre queríamos jugar con los niños de la aldea, pero al ser hanyous nos despreciaban y cuando jugábamos a la pelota lanzaban la pelota muy fuerte, cuando nos dábamos la vuelta se estaban yendo. Mi madre siempre lloraba por nosotros, como era de esperarse, murió un tiempo después. Mi hermano y yo viajamos por mucho tiempo juntos. Un día nos encontramos la mansión de la familia Heartfilia. Nosotros al ser hanyous no crecíamos como los niños normales y éramos todavía niños, aún así Layla nos aceptó. Nos trató como si fueramos sus hijos, aunque hacíamos de todo para conseguir la aprobación de Jude, nunca la tuvimos… Un día InuYasha se fue sin decir nada. Muchos de los alrededores ya pensaban que Layla y Jude tenían algún hijo, ya que siempre compraban comida para más de 2 personas, sin contar a los empleados. Por lo tanto ellos compraron una lacrima de transformación y me la dieron para que me transformara en una niña parecida a Layla para que pensasen que yo era su hija. En un principio me rehusé pero al final acepté. Se suponía que la magia tenía que durar como unos 17 años, para que me independizase en un lugar lejano y nadie supiese de mi existencia. Layla murió y Jude se volvió mucho más distante conmigo, porque aparte de tener una apariencia parecida a la de Layla, era una hanyou… Con lo que yo nunca conté era que esa lacrima también copiaba la magia de la persona que copiamos, por lo que tuve que aprender a utilizar la magia de Layla. Todos los espíritus sabían de mi existencia y que mi magia no era real, aun así me apoyaron y prometieron que me cuidarían hasta ser de nuevo hanyou. Al aparentar 15 años me fui de la casa de Jude porque no soportaba más como me trataba. Vivía bien, alejada del mundo para que cuando pasasen los años que faltaban no sospechasen de mí, un día de julio, me encontré con un chico en Hargeon de cabello rosa, supongo que sabes quién, ¿no, Natsu? Eso interfirió por completo en mis planes ya que me encariñé contigo y con el gremio. Yo pretendía irme antes de que alguien me descubriese o me encariñase más con los integrantes pero sucedió el accidente de la isla Tenrou y se me olvidó que, aunque pasamos 7 años congelados, la magia seguía activa._

(Historia acaba)

-Nunca pretendí engañaros, solo quería alejarme pero me encariñé con el gremio y no quise irme… - dije reteniendo las lágrimas

-¿C-cuántos años tienes Lucy? – me dijo Natsu sorprendido

-¡Eso es lo primero que preguntas! – le dije enfadada

-Solo tengo curiosidad – dijo haciendo un tierno puchero

-Perdí la cuenta pero como unos… 217 años o así…

-Entonces… ¿yo interferí en tus planes?

-Si…

-Tengo solo una duda más… ¿te arrepientes de haberme conocido?

-¡No! – exclamé sorprendida por esa clase de pregunta - ¡Nunca me arrepentiría de haberte conocido! – me tapé la boca directamente sonrojándome al instante por lo que le dije - _"¡TONTAAAAA! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso!?_

-Me alegro. Yo tampoco me arrepiento Lucy – dijo él con una de sus típicas sonrisas causando que me sonrojara más de lo que estaba

-Entonces… ¿no estás enfadado por no haberte contado mi secreto?

-Luce… ya me contaste todo, me contaste toda tu historia, ya no necesito saber más… Pero… ¿el cómo eres es de Layla o de ti? – me preguntó serio

-En realidad mi personalidad es la que has conocido, la parlanchina, rara, rata de biblioteca, gritona y que se enfada porque te metes a mi casa por la ventana – le dije con una sonrisa

-Eso es lo único que necesitaba saber, ¡vamos a fuera para que te vean!

-¡NO! ¿Y si no les gusta como soy? ¿Y si me repudian? No quiero Natsu

Me cogió de la mano y me arrastró, esto me recordó a cuando nos conocimos. Abrió la puerta y salimos. Yo tenía la mirada en el suelo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, no me di cuenta cuando llegamos al centro del gremio y todos me miraban mudos.

-¡Chicos! – gritó Natsu - ¡Lucy se recuperó! – gritó cogiéndome de los brazos y llevándome delante de él

-¿¡L-LUCY!? – gritaron todos, yo solo bajé más la cabeza avergonzada por no saber que decir o como actuar…

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**Terminé! Al final creo que me salió bien jeje. La verdad me imagino a Lucy como la describí y creo que queda linda n.n**

**Y ahora a contestar reviews n.n**

**REVIEWS!**

**Kira-chan: **Jaja, eso era lo que quería, tentar a la peña ;) Ya tu sabe. Si quieres más aquí tienes más xDDD Pero una graaan sorpresa. Bueno, la cosa es hacer que joda al principio pero ami lisanna no me molesta, me cae bien. Por supuesto que natsu es de lucy! Bye! Muchos besos y abrazos guapaa!

**Laguarriyatusabe: **Loooool Pero que nombre te pusiste primah! En serio esta chulo? n.n Asi seguiré guapa. Espero con ansia que me pases lo de tu libro ;) Nos vemos mañana en el insti primah!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi minna! Estoy aquí de nuevo con "El gran secreto de Lucy". Me alegra que cada vez vaya mejor este fic n.n Quiero aclarar que este fic es un 95% NaLu y un 5% InuxKag. También que dentro de muy poco el sexy Inuyasha y su banda saldrán dentro de poco. Gracias a todos por vuestras reviews y gracias a mi amiga Inspiración que me dijo como continuar. Los que no hayan leído mi nuevo fic (cofcofLEEDLOcofcof) (?) os explicare por acá (voy a hacer un copia pega porque da pereza escribir lo mismo otra vez xDDD) Mi amiga Inspiración sigue resentida conmigo y mi marido Ordenador tuvo un accidente de coche y ahora está en el hospital y hasta dentro de unos 2 meses no le darán de alta (eso significa que se me rompió por lo tanto estoy usando mi hijo pequeño que se llama como su padre y que el pobre esta siempre muy estreñido (traducción: que estoy usando otro PC que va muuy lento). A parte que empezaron las clases y ya tengo exámenes (espero que cuando los profesores mueran sea de la forma mas dolorosa posible. OkNo#) y también (cuantas cosas xDD) me resfrié D; Vosotros no odiáis los resfriados? Yo si. ME DESVÍO DEL TEMAAAAA. Ya dejo de molestaros n.n Espero que les guste.**

**Fairy Tail e Inuyasha no son mios, si lo fuesen Natsu ya le habría hecho muchas guarradas a Lucy. Solo lo utilizo por diversión. Los 2 animes/mangas antes nombrados son solo de Hiro Mashima-sama y Rumiko Takahashi-sama**

**Esta historia transcurre después del Daimatou Enbu.**

Diálogos y narración

_"Pensamientos"_

(Mis comentarios)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo (cambio de escena)

**El gran secreto de Lucy**

**Capitulo 3**

***Natsu POV***

Luce... Esta nerviosa, no quiere que la repudien... Todos esperan ansiosos a que diga algo, creo que la ayudaré un poco.

-¡Chicos! - todos me prestaron atención - ¡Ya se lo que pensáis! ¡Y si, esta es Lucy! Ella en realidad es así en apariencia, pero la Lucy que todos conocemos es la verdadera - esto es mas difícil de lo que pensé...

***Normal POV***

-Vamos Luce... - le decia Natsu a Lucy - explícales, verás que no estarán resentidos contigo

Ella solo miro a Natsu a los ojos y se armó de valor, miro al frente y empezó a contar lo que le dijo a Natsu

-Lo que pasa es que no me acorde del accidente de la isla Tenrou - decia ella al terminar la historia - si queréis expulsarme yo aceptare con mucho gusto, tan maravilloso gremio no merece tener a una asquerosa hanyou como yo... - antes de que los demás hablasen ella empezó a caminar hacia la puerta - todos los siglos que viva amaré Fairy Tail y a todos los integrantes con todo mi corazón - dijo saliendo y soltando unas pequeñas lágrimas

Cuando iba a salir algo le impidió continuar, se giro y vio a Natsu - el cual estaba reteniendo las lágrimas - que la cogía de la muñeca impidiendo que se fuese. La ahora albina al girarse vio que muchos del gremio lloraban y otros solo retenían las lágrimas, incluso Juvia lloraba.

De entre la gente salió el maestro conteniendo las lágimas (esta escena queda muy bien con la bso de FT, recomiendo escucharla mientras leeis) - Lucy, da igual como seas, tu siempre seras parte de Fairy Tail, da igual que no tengas magia, no permitire que una de mis hijas se vaya sin mi consentimiento, nosotros te aceptamos tal y como eres. No eres una asquerosa hanyou, desde que llegaste, nosotros cambiamos, tu tristeza era la nuestra, tu felicidad tambien, si te vas, nos dejaras un gran hueco en nuestros corazones, seas humana, maga, hanyou o demonio, tu eres Lucy, Lucy la hanyou de Fairy Tail - tras estas palabras todo el gremio estalló a llorar dandole la razón al maestro

-Chicos... - dijo en un susurro Lucy - Gracias... - decia ella con un hilo de voz cayendo al suelo llorando - GRACIAS! - gritó causando una pequeña risa de parte del gremio

Entre todo este barullo estaba Lisanna, la cual no soltaba lágrimas aunque tenía ganas de llorar -_ "¿Por qué quiero llorar? ¿No se supone que Lucy es mi enemiga? ¿No se supone que desde que llegó yo la odié? ¿No se supone que es ella la que trata quitarme a Natsu? Natsu, aunque no te des cuenta sientes un gran amor hacia ella, no entiendo por qué intentaba alejarte de ella. Ya te entiendo, ya entiendo al gremio, ese cariño que sienten hacia ella, ya sé porque nunca pude odiarla completamente. Lucy, ganaste..."_ - tras este pensamiento lloró, no sabia si era de rabia por quitarle a Natsu, frustración por saber que el pelirrosa no la amaba a ella o tristeza porque ella no quería que Lucy se fuese del gremio - _"Sin darme cuenta Lucy ha formado parte de mi, pensaba que la odiaba pero nunca lo hice, que tonta fui..."_ - pensó Lisanna con una pequeña sonrisa.

Después de que Lucy decidiese quedarse en el gremio todos montaron una gran fiesta, hubieron sonrisas, varias preguntas sobre sus orejitas y varios "¿puedo tocarlas?" cosa que sin darse cuenta, ponía celoso a Natsu.

Esa noche fue de las mejores de Fairy Tail porque una de sus integrantes, la cual lleno el corazón de las personas, se quedo en su amado gremio

**¿Les gustó? A mi personalmente me encantó. Estaba escribiendo con la banda sonora de FT y casi se me salta una lágrima por lo que he escrito, soy muy sensible con este tipo de escenas xD. Lo digo enserio, leed lo que dice el maestro hasta lo que piensa Lisanna con la bso de FT, queda épico. Disfruté mucho escribiendo este cap. Ahora a contestar reviews!**

**Azuza-chan:** Me alegra que te guste, seguiré cada vez que pueda

**Kira-chan:** Gracias, que impaciente no? xD Yo no odio para nada a Lisanna, hice eso para que penseis: "Que zorra" pero hago un cambio radical en la historia con Lis-chan n.n El sexy de Inu aparecera en el cap 4 supongo, no lo tengo pensado

**Rocio-chan: **Me alegra que te encante como los mezcle xD Se me ocurrio hace un tiempo me dije: "¿y si Lucy no es hija de Layla y Jude y es la hermana de Inu?" y salio esto xDD Inu si aparece y la Inu-banda tambien. Sorpresa, sorpresaaa. No me desanimaré, con los comentarios que vosotros me dejáis me animo en un momento, tardaré lo menos posible n.n

**Chau minna!**

**MI-CHAN**


End file.
